


Ashen Petals

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Cinder intended to kill Ruby that night, but for some reason, she found herself avoiding it...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Cinder Fall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Real Good Shit, Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Ashen Petals

Cinder found herself staring at the silver-eyed girl. She stood, leaning over a bridge, her Aura down, not a care in the world. Cinder could have killed her a dozen different ways. Instead, she was being a creep. 

_Just knife her and be done with it,_ she thought to herself. Instead, she rested her hands on the bridge's railing, following Ruby's gaze up to the moon. 

"It's kinda pretty," Ruby said. 

"The moon?" Cinder asked. She blew a stray strand of her hair out of her face. 

"Yeah. You know what it looks like?"

Cinder frowned, staring deeply at the moon. "Hmm...your eyes?"

"Aw, shucks," Ruby chuckled, waving off the accidental compliment. "No, I was gonna say a cookie."

"Oh." Cinder looked back at the moon, then snapped her gaze back onto Ruby. "What."

Ruby was still looking at the moon. "Like a pecan shortbread, without nuts, that someone's been eating. Wouldn't it be awesome if, instead of being made of cheese, as some people think, it was a giant, pecan shortbread cookie?"

Cinder stared at her, mouth open. "A...cookie."

Ruby nodded, turning to Cinder and smiling. 

Right then, Cinder's hand slipped on the wet railing. Instead of falling off the bridge, which would have been bad in its own right, she fell on top of Ruby. And because they'd met eyes, Cinder's face landed on top of Ruby's face as she cried out in alarm. 

And they accidentally kissed. 

Ruby spent the next few days purposefully avoiding Cinder, which meant that she'd lost her chance to kill the Huntress in training. Cinder cursed herself for her clumsiness. 

_She's going to be a problem later._

As she sat in her bed, staring up at the ceiling to her room in Beacon, a thought struck her. 

_The kiss had actually been kind of nice._

The next day at lunch, Cinder noticed the small paper slip slide in front of her. Curious, Cinder took it and unfolded it. 

_Meet me on the bridge~_

_R. Rose_

Cinder stared at the paper, confused. Emerald looked over her shoulder, and frowned. "What is this? A trap?"

"I don't think Ruby could trick someone if she tried," Mercury said dryly. "I mean, she always seemed...ditzy."

Cinder frowned, thinking through her options. She never did anything without thinking through her options--even if it made most people see her as cold and uncaring. 

Ruby stood at the same spot on the bridge, looking up at the moon again. Cinder, hesitantly, stepped over to her, hands clasped in front of her and avoiding the railing. 

"So..." Ruby said slowly. "Hi."

Cinder thought a moment. "What's this about?" she asked. 

"So...I know you apologized, like, a lot," she said slowly, "but I can't stop thinking...about the kiss."

Cinder felt heat in her cheeks. She looked away from Ruby, up to the moon. "It wasn't intentional."

Ruby jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. 

It took Cinder almost ten seconds to process it. She blinked, blushing furiously. Then, she slowly turned to Ruby, who was poking her fingers together shyly, looking down at her feet. "I...I'm not good with words," she said slowly. 

"Me neither," Cinder replied quietly. 

"So...would you like...to get lunch sometime?" Ruby asked. "Or, dinner, or even just a coffee or something..." Her words turned into incoherent mumbling. 

Cinder leaned down and kissed Ruby. For a long time, they sat there. When Cinder pulled her face back, she told the shorter girl, "Coffee sounds nice."

Ruby sipped the sugared monstrosity out of its plastic cup. Cinder's cappuccino itself wasn't sweet, but as she sat on the bench, she found herself shivering. Ruby had brought her jacket with her, but Cinder was in her casual outfit--jeans and a cloth sash tied around her chest. 

They didn't speak much. Cinder had found the girl very shy, which she never would have guessed, after seeing Ruby around her friends. She tried to initiate conversation, but was horrible at it. 

"So...does this count as a date?" Ruby asked. 

"I guess so," Cinder said dryly. She elbowed Ruby's ribs, adding, "Girlfriend."

"Is that as flirty as you get?" Ruby asked. 

Cinder considered the question. Then she shrugged. "Never really thought about romance before."

"Me neither," Ruby said, with a chuckle and a nervous sigh. "I mean, I thought that with all the slaying of Grimm, stopping of homicidal terrorists, I wouldn't ever even think about it...like, what I had to do was that important."

Cinder nodded slowly. "I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"I went to Haven...for a reason," Cinder explained. "An unhappy reason. But it was so important, I figured...I wouldn't ever have time for something as silly as...coffee with a girlfriend." 

"Romance is...kinda silly, isn't it?" Ruby said, looking at her cup. She took a sip. "Blech. It's cold now." She glared down at her cup, then seemed confused when Cinder reached over and laid a finger on it. After a second, she removed it and said, "Take another sip."

Ruby sipped her cappuccino. "Hey, it's hot again."

Cinder smiled. Then it faded. "Hey...Ruby..."

"Yeah?"

"I...have something I need to say."

Cinder had decided one important thing that day: Salem could go fuck herself. Cinder told Ruby everything, and about something even she hadn't known: her desire to be with Ruby. It was greater than her need for power--great enough that she was willing to give up her half of the Maiden powers when Ozpin asked. 

Emerald and Mercury were greatly confused by the change of plans, but took it well. Neo disappeared, and Cinder decided to actually attend Beacon. 

So she could have coffee with Ruby. And for now, that was good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps the show could have gone this route, before Cinder started her revenge plot, but after V3, I don't think they ever intend to go there--and if they do, I doubt it'll be anything like this.   
> If you have an uncommon RWBY ship you'd like to see me write, post a comment, so long as it isn't incest I'll probably do it.


End file.
